With the development of technologies, surfing gradually becomes indispensable in our life. Presently, most people enjoy surfing with a desktop computer, a notebook, an online book or a handset. However, those manners have their own limitations, for example, it is relatively expensive to purchase a computer/Netbook, and a handset, although inexpensive, is small in screen, low in internet speed and poor in user experience.
The reason lies in that existing online terminals mainly consist of a display screen, which is expensive, especially when the display screen is a liquid crystal screen or a large-sized one, and a host having a data processing function.
A low-cost online terminal capable of providing an excellent experience effect has been pursued for a long time. However, the online terminals currently available on the market are limited to basic terminals including computers, handsets and onlinebooks, and no other online terminal except for the traditional products is available.